Sheryl Lonnigan
Sheryl 'Sheri' Lonnigan is one of Riley's classmates from Snow Ski High School and of Class 4-A . Graduating, she was with everyone on route to their vacation, until the Sunspot Storm catastrophe, and disappeared along with the others, awakening a renewed young woman in the Lost World Eden, namely on the Chain Islands of Kioshi. She is ta Warrior of the Kioshi Group, and one of many in the Grant Group/Guardians. Characteristics *'Name': Sheryl 'Sheri' Lonnigan *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Brown (later on, with Orange highlights) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Walking and running, being part of the school council, having fun, Eli (big crush), hanging out with friends, *'Dislikes': Being bound in a wheelchair, seeing others hurt, being treated like dirt (formerly), anchovies, Vicetopus scewers *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Sheri was a chubby, brown-haired eighteen year old Caucasian young girl. She had blue eyes, pink eyelids, and wore big, red glasses. Her clothes are usually neat, though she doesn't wear any makeup as long as Claire and Mandy didn't do it for her. She was wheelchair bound due to an illness though. After being taken to LWE, her physical being has been augmented into a buxom savage beauty; as well as her legs are strong and usable enough to walk again. Her brown hair now extends down to her buttocks with a single green streak going down the right side onto a bang that covers her right nipple, as well as one of her front bangs down to her back, and on the inside is green in highlights. Her body has been augmented to be physically beautfiul and strong, with small muscle, skinny waist, and a tight butt. But the most astonishing feature to her is her DD cup breasts. LW Attire Background No one knows how she ended up in a wheelchair, but she had remained in it since she was little. She is an only child, so she never knew much about friendships, and was picked on due to her disability by the wealthier and popular kids. So she remained in the library to hide out most in her time at school and high school. Later on, it was discovered she had a bone marrow disease which resulted in her disability, but not only that, but it caused frailty and stuntness in her growth, in which she would remain in the body of a twelve-year-old. She was picked on by most of the popular girls in school as a result, as well as being made fun on by the boys, saying they’d never date a flat-chested shorty like her. Though there was one boy who befriended her: Eli. This led to her having a crush on the young man, and later in life, love. But there was a problem: he could physically grow up, she couldn’t due to her condition, being stuck in the body of a twelve year old with no signs of maturity. Although she did have one female friend, who saw her as something of a sister: Anna Albright. They stayed friends even after graduation. Though that day changed for everyone when the Solar Storm kicked in, shorting out the airport before they and Classes 4-A and 7-B disappeared in a flash. Sheryl then suddenly awoke, somewhere in a cave, though she crawled out. But strangely, she felt strength within her legs again, as by some miracle, on shaky legs... stood up. For the first time in her life, she walked up on her newly strengthened legs. And even crazier, she saw that she was in some sort of jungle-based location. She thought it was all a dream until she saw herself in a pooled reflection: she was beautiful, older to her actual age, and she was naked. Although all of this led to her panicking as she bolted, trying to wake up... only to crash into Anna Albright, who had also changed, but both fell into the mud, as a strange giant wolf-like reptile creature was stalking them. Though the mud masked them perfectly, and in which when the coast was clear, Anna explained that she and others awoke the same way. And explaining that she was hunting for food, Sheryl stuck with her to try and help out as best she could, and to learn from her. Personality Sheri is rather quiet and shy. She likes reading books and is very kind and friendly. She is also honest, which can be seen when she says to everyone given detention that she doesn't understand why are they so mean to each other. She seems to be quite adaptive to the situation, rather quickly when things are explained. When she bumps into Anna when she was hunting and after a quick explanation, Sheri seemed to click rather well with the situation, showing she has a much stronger will than what others perceive her of having back in high school. Sheri also has quite the bravery streak, as she rushed in to help Anna during the first hunt. It is show that when her friends are in danger, she will jump in to help instead of debating on whether or not it's safe. She also seems to enjoy the Lost World Eden, as she exclaims that she feels happy and free in this world; she has the chance to be somebody else, not just physically anymore. She seems to have a skewed comprehension of the concept of decency. When she realized that she was naked upon bumping into Anna, she looked around to see if she could find something to wear, even though Anna was naked except for the fact she was covered in mud an leaves at the time. However, when her clothing was eaten by a Mimic Maggot Swarm, leaving her naked once more, she doesn't mind and was confused by Eli or everyone else's embarrassment seeing her in such condition. It is possible that now in LWE, she views clothing as purely practical and/or doesn't see the need for concealing her body from someone she knows and trusts. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Medic Class' Skills *'Detective Work' *'Organization' *'Survival Training': Thanks to Anna, Sheryl's become a master of surviving out in the wild, and has learned the following: **'Camouflage' **'Tracking' **'Hunting' **'Climbing' *'Medical Training' Equipment *'LW Outfits' *'Dual Blasters' *'Butterfly Swords' *'Med Pack' Relationships Sheri's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Bebe Wood Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Medics